


Game Night

by SafraBerries



Category: KOllOK 1991 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafraBerries/pseuds/SafraBerries
Summary: The cast asked for fanfiction, so here we are. Hope you enjoy. Will likely be a one-shot, but may continue depending on how the season goes.We go to Kollok, Washington on a Friday night in the summer of 1991 in a weird little boy's basement. After finishing the Teenagers in Outerspace campaign, the Kollok Radar decided to have a good ole' fashioned game night. Everyone was supposed to bring their favorite board game. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Mallory Jenkins/Billy Baker, Tibby Devon/Mickey Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Game Night

The Kollok Radar had a dilemma. Not that that was anything new, but it was a different kind of problem than they usually had. They couldn't decide which game to play. Of course, they had suggested a vote, but everyone voted for their own game, so they scrapped that plan fairly quick. Then they tried drawing straws, but Mike had gotten to go first and that was a whole other issue.

"Oh, heck no," Laura said, giving Mike an incredulous look as he got his "favorite game" out of his bag.

"What? It's a great game!" Mike protested, opening the box and pulling out the game board.

"We are not starting the game night off with _chess_ ," Em said. "This is literally the lamest thing you have ever done. And you brought Craisins as a snack."

That set off another argument (everyone screaming at Mike that chess is a two-player game, it was the absolute least fun game they had, and no one else even knew how to play) until Billy played the "It's My House and Therefore My Rules" card. The problem there was that Billy hadn't actually chosen a game beforehand, so he just grabbed a random one off the shelf. It wasn't until he opened it that he realized he'd picked Twister, which set Tibby off.

"What is wrong with you, man?" Tibby screamed. 

"I'll admit, I did not think that through very well," Billy said, giving Mickey an apologetic look as he put the box back on the shelf.

After a twenty-minute-long Tibby Rant, they decided to let Mickey pick. Half a round of Uno later, most of the cards were on the floor, a chair was laying on its side, and Embeth was just about ready to throttle someone. Mostly Mallory. 

"I'm sorry, okay!" Mallory said, using an almost-empty pizza box as a shield. 

"I know you cheated!" Em screamed as she looked around for something more sturdy.

"How do you cheat in Uno?" Laura whispered to Mickey.

"The same way you cheat in poker, maybe?" she guessed. "Like, hiding cards?"

After Em was satisfied that Mallory had paid for his crimes (stacking a +4 card, giving her eight cards when she was one away from having an Uno) they decided to move on to a different game and let Em pick. She had brought Monopoly, which sparked an argument about who got which token. The eventually just opened Billy's Monopoly box and let both Mickey and Mallory be the racecar. Billy's had a spot of orange paint on it, so they were easy to tell apart. They quickly found out that just because Monopoly _can_ be played by up to eight people, doesn't mean it should be played with seven hormonal and aggressive teenagers. One thing they soon realized was that they'd all learned how to play differently and had to refer to the official rule book to prove who (if anyone) was right. Even then, there were still arguments. 

"If you land on Free Parking, you get all the money people have paid to the bank!" Billy insisted

"That's not what the rules say!" Mike argued, waving the little booklet around wildly.

"So what? This way's more fun!" 

"You're only saying that because you landed on Free Parking."

"Obviously!"

They made it thirty minutes before the board got flipped. At that point, they were down to three games and decided to try a vote again. Of course, there was a tie between Sorry and Guesstures and, instead of doing another vote between those two games like normal people, they decided to be difficult. After raiding Billy's kitchen for a bottle, deciding to just use the whiskey bottle they found in the back of the cabinet, and getting caught by Mrs. Baker, they opted to just use the bottle of dish soap by the sink. For some reason, they let Billy spin it and the bottle ended up under the couch in the back corner of the room.

Again, instead of just moving the couch two inches away from the wall like normal people, these kids plus two "adults" got the broom out of the kitchen and spent five minutes fishing it out. Mickey then pointed out that they have a bunch of board games and could just use one of those spinners. It landed on Guesstures. Just take my word for it that you don't want to know how it went.

"How were we supposed to get 'Bugs Bunny' from _that_?"

"Because rabbits... you know..."

Since Sorry had gotten second place, they decided to do that one next. The problem there was that Sorry is a four-player game. They tried to do teams, but there were only seven of them, which left one person by themself. Then they tried to do one group of three, but having to decide as a team what to do in a strategy game was not fun.

"It's a two! We should move a pawn out!" Tibby argued.

"But if we move this one, we can bump Billy and Mallory back to start!" Mickey countered.

They actually finished that game but decided to move on. They had the same problem with Clue as Monopoly. Everyone knew different rules. This time, they only made it fifteen minutes before the board was flipped. The basement was a wreck. There were game pieces everywhere. They started to clean up, but found that was easier said than done.

"Is this a checker or a Connect Four piece?" Tibby asked, holding up the small red disk. 

"No idea," Mallory said. "None of us even brought checkers or Connect Four."

"I don't think I own checkers of Connect Four," Billy said, checking the game shelf.

Eventually, the basement was in only slightly worse shape than it was before they started and everyone had most of the pieces to their games. 

"This was fun," Em said. "We should do it again sometime."

Everyone agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! This sucks and is probably one of the worst things I have ever written, but I got it finished. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
